


Touch Me Like I'm Glass

by matteblackbats



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: “Hey,” Mikey whispers. Gabe is in silhouette in the dim of the room, but Mikey can see the way his short hair curls, and the slope of his cheekbone, illuminated in the dull glow.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Touch Me Like I'm Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 1965 by Zella Day.

They stumble into Gabe’s shitty little apartment at about one in the morning. Mikey is riding the high from the show of whoever the fuck they were there to see, pumped full of adrenaline and the shitty beer they were selling. It’s dark when he walks into Gabe’s bedroom, pulling off his shirt and jeans before flopping down on the right side of Gabe’s bed, the ancient bed frame creaking ominously with the force of the impact. 

Gabe watches him from the doorway, admiring the smooth curves of Mikey’s shoulders and spine, and the sharp angles of his hips and elbows in the low light of the streetlamps spilling in from the windows. Mikey notices Gabe staring, and rolls his eyes. 

“Nice boxers,” Gabe says, nodding at Mikey’s lower half. Mikey looks down. He’s wearing old ones, soft with age, and patterned with the Batman logo. “You know what happens when you get horny?” 

“I have a feeling you’re gonna tell me,” Mikey hums softly. 

Gabe smiles a giant, shit-eating grin. “The dark knight rises.” 

Mikey buries his face in his hands and groans. “That was so bad. Holy shit.” He’s giggling softly, though. 

“I am a comedic virtuoso,” Gabe chuckles. “I really am. I should stop making music and start doing standup.” 

“If you start doing standup, I’m gonna break up with you,” Mikey threatens sarcastically. “Are you gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna come get in the bed, Mr. Seinfeld?”. Gabe snorts at him, hastily stripping off his shirt and pants, before collapsing on the bed next to him. Mikey looks at Gabe with hazy eyes, tired and happy with his signature not-really-there smile that means he’s really, truly content. 

“Hey,” Mikey whispers. Gabe is in silhouette in the dim of the room, but Mikey can see the way his short hair curls, and the slope of his cheekbone, illuminated in the dull glow. He lets his gaze roam, moving to Gabe’s toned chest and freckle smattered shoulders before back up to his face. His eyes are big, coffee-colored pools that Mikey drowns in. 

“Hey” Gabe parrots. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” He asks in a whisper.

Mikey blinks slowly, like a cat. “You.” He answers.

Gabe snorts. “I’m not much to look at.” He means it. Not in a low-self-esteem way, more in an ‘I know I’m conventionally attractive but there's nothing super unique about me and not anything that would warrant this kind of fixation’ way. Especially when Mikey could be considered something akin to beautiful, with his sharp nose and sharper jaw, paired with his different colored eyes that glimmer green and gold in the low light. Even if his hair is a scene-queen bird’s nest nightmare. 

Mikey moves his hand up, placing it softy on Gabe’s face, stroking his thumb on Gabe’s cheek. “You’re gorgeous.” Mikey declares softly, but with so much conviction it makes Gabe’s head spin a bit. 

Gabe huffs a laugh. “You’re drunk.” It's more of a statement of facts than a deflection, though.

“ _You’re_ drunk,” Mikey responds. It’s true enough. He keeps his hand on Gabe's face.

Gabe grabs Mikey’s skinny hips and pulls him closer so that the two of them are pressed together. Mikey cranes his neck and captures Gabe’s mouth. It’s a slow, chaste, kiss for them, no intent behind it other than affection. Gabe moves his hand to the small of Mikey’s back, running his fingers up and down Mikey’s spine softly. Mikey deepens the kiss, tongue exploring as he strokes Gabe’s cheek. The two of them lay there for what feels like hours and less than thirty seconds, kissing, never going farther, too tired and too drunk to consider it. 

When Mikey finally pulls away, he’s smiling again, looking at Gabe like he’s the night sky, full of twinkling stars and supernovas, endless creation and beauty. The look actually steals Gabe’s breath from him for a second, if he’s being honest. Gabe moves his hand up to card it through Mikey’s mess of russet hair, brushing it out of his eyes and off his forehead. Mikey leans into the touch, sighing softly before he shivers. The apartment is cool, not exactly cold but not warm either, and they're just in their underwear.

“Sit up for a second,” Gabe asks softly, not wanting to break the moment. Mikey does as he’s told, pulling his boney knees to his chest as Gabe pulls the covers down from where they’re tucked in around the top of the mattress. He holds them up, letting Mikey crawl underneath before sticking his legs in himself, and letting the sheet and comforter fall heavy over the two of them. 

Mikey watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Gabe settles onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment while fanning his legs in and out under the sheets like a little kid. The slope of his nose and his brow bones are glowing softly in the shadowy light. Mikey shifts onto his elbow so he can lean over and kiss Gabe again, pressing their noses together. It’s shorter this time, Mikey tired and not able to hold himself up for long, but it’s no less meaningful. 

Gabe puts his arm around Mikey’s shoulders and pulls him close again. Mikey goes, resting his head on Gabe’s chest. Gabe’s breathing and heartbeat are a slow and steady lullaby, and Mikey’s heavy eyes close as he drifts off. 

Gabe watches Mikey sleep for a moment. Mikey’s not necessarily serene-looking in the normal sense, his brows always a little furrowed as he dreams, making him look mad. Gabe knows by now he’s not though, that's just how he looks when he’s sleeping. 

Tomorrow, Gabe thinks, they’ll both wake up a little hungover and sore from the show. Mikey will be annoyed that he has to leave the comfort of Gabe’s bed for his shift at the bookstore, and Gabe will mourn the loss of Mikey pressed against him. Right now though, they’re together, in their own little world, safe from the outside inconveniences of day jobs and headaches. Gabe hugs Mikey close, shifting to press a kiss to the crown of his head before laying back and nodding off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fluff for these two, so I've taken it upon myself to remedy that. I'm also yearning and living vicariously through writing, lmao.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Touch Me Like I'm Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013700) by [catboypartypoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboypartypoison/pseuds/catboypartypoison)




End file.
